


The Favorite

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Lucas is a sadistic fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Ever since Evie showed up everything went to hell. Zoe knows her parents aren't going to be able to help, they're too far gone, Evie's hold is too deep. But Lucas...there are times when he seems almost lucid, at least enough so to throw old grudges back in her face.





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> Baker family fun at its finest. Written because the idea came to me at awful o'clock in the morning.

“You know you’re not the favorite anymore,” Lucas laughed maniacally at as Zoe dragged herself backwards away from the old barn.

Zoe tried to gasp out a retort as she struggled to retreat and ended up coughing up blood.

A lot of blood

It wasn’t just blood though, dark streaks and bits of tissue.

She wasn’t sure which was more disturbing.

“They always liked you the most,” he jeered, walking leisurely over to her, “And you can’t stand that it’s changed.”

He stomped down on her knee and she heard something snap.

Heard, but didn’t feel it.

There was nothing below the mass of fiery agony that filled the space where her ribcage was.

Where her stomach should have been.

She’d gone down to where her Lucas was working in the old barn was to try once again to reason with him, to get him to see that what was going on wasn’t just wrong, but horrifying.

He’d laughed in her face and told her to get lost, that she was always ruining his fun and that this time he wasn’t going to let her have her way.

Evie was there watching them and, smiling.

Except Zoe knew that Evie wasn’t really there. The little girl was always appearing in impossible places now and bore no resemblance to the real Evie.

Zoe had actually felt bad for her when it first started, tried to comfort her, thinking that Evie was lashing out because she was afraid.

She’d been wrong. Evie didn’t care that her body was growing old, frail, withering away. As long as she could have her fun she didn’t care about anything.

Utterly unable to empathize, the little girl thought that everything that was happening was hilarious.

To Evie it was all a game, a real life version of watching the coyote chase after the roadrunner again and again, crushing himself, blowing himself up, and all sorts of other horrifying things.

When Zoe was little and she and Lucas watched those cartoons together she’d laugh along with her brother, but secretly hoped for the coyote to give up and walk away.

Evie and Lucas exchanged a small nod, proof that he could see her as well and while Zoe continued to try and reason with him, he got up and locked the door that she’d come in through.

At the time Zoe didn’t think anything of it, not even when their argument grew heated and Evie started trying to egg her on, suggest that she take a swing at her brother. Pick up that pry bar, the one right over there and smash his smug fucking face in.

When they were little the two of them would wrestle from time to time and occasionally won by twisting one of his arms or legs just right.

They stopped when he declared that she only won because she was fighting dirty and changed his tactics. She’d have his arm behind his back and instead of saying ‘uncle’ he’d ask her about a favorite toy that had gone missing or if she wanted to know how the book she was reading ended.

That wasn’t fighting dirty according to him, just part of the game.

She didn’t know what it was, but even then she didn’t like the game.

Their argument in the old barn got bad.

Zoe wondered at the time, if maybe it wouldn’t have gotten so bad if Evie hadn’t been there, but she was always there.

Even now she was with them, walking silently behind Lucas, looking at the trail of blood Zoe was leaving as she dragged herself away.

If she flipped over she wouldn’t have to look at either of them and she’d probably be able to crawl faster, even if her legs were still numb and useless. Except her stomach was a mess of shredded meat and she was afraid to see what would happen if she rolled over.

She hadn’t even thought about Lucas’ decision to lock the door she came in from until she stormed past him and opened the other door.

There had been a sound like the end of the world.

At first she thought it was just the sound that had knocked her to the ground.

The pain didn’t register until she looked and saw the hole where her stomach and most of her chest had been.

She could see bits of bone, white against the red and murky mess of her insides.

Ribs and even spine.

Were those her lungs?

And little and not so little bits of metal.

Screws, hex nuts, broken bits of who knew what, and was that an old rail spike?

Stuck firmly in bone.

She pulled a twist of wire out because at that point the pain was still fuzzy, unreal.

It was someone else’s mangled body she was looking at, she’d seen plenty of them.

It couldn’t possibly be hers.

People didn’t survive injuries like that.

Except sometimes they did for far longer than they should have.

The pretty young redhead, one of her green eyes looking pleadingly up at her, the other a burst mess of blood and jelly when pa caught up with the two of them.

Her ears were ringing so she could barely hear Lucas ranting about something.

Too much?

Too high?

Something like that.

Evie’s laughter was loud and clear though.

He pulled a mangled something into the room and swore harder.

She could see that whatever it was, there were parts of an old shotgun in it and a mechanism where it had attached to the doorknob. By the looks of it his toy had malfunctioned and blown itself to pieces when it did the same to her.

Her brother was good at making things and breaking things, but fixing things had never been his strong point.

It was when she tried to sit up, to stand up and found that she couldn’t that the pain hit.

Evie was next to her, looking down, poking at things inside her, even though Zoe knew she wasn’t really.

“Eew!” She giggled with an exaggerated look of disgust, “What’s that?”

Then she reached in and pulled and oh dear Christ, Zoe felt that. She felt something inside her move.

But why shouldn’t she? Her parents were puppets to Evie’s will and her brother…

She wasn’t sure about Lucas.

There were times when she wanted to believe that he was, that it was Evie that made him act this way.

Then she remembered the look on his face when they were little and pa had given him permission to try and do something about the ants in the backyard, as long as ma didn’t catch him at it.

He had better things than ants now.

Better than the spiders she found legless and caught in their own webs.

The orb weaver in the window the one summer.

Zoe had hated it because it meant that ma wouldn’t let her open the window and the room was sweltering without a cross breeze.

Then the spider went missing and ma had been upset, but accepted it with a shrug. Maybe it had moved away, maybe something had eaten it. It had been a nice spider, but bugs did eat each other.

Then the spider showed back up, dead and legless on the kitchen table, looking for all the world like a fat black and green and gold marble.

She’d thought it was a marble at first and gone to pick it up and screamed.

Ma had smacked her, not hard, but enough to sting, and yelled at her for harming a defenseless creature that had only wanted a nice place to live.

Pa had yelled at her as well, because she shouldn’t hurt animals and she’d upset ma.

Lucas had smiled knowingly every time he saw her for the next few days.

Evie continued to play with her guts and Zoe swore that she could feel those curious little fingers, which was strange, because she couldn’t feel much else.

At least not until she tried to drag herself away and the pain set in in earnest.

She kept going though, because she knew what would happen if she stuck around long enough for Lucas to be mad that his toy had broken.

He’d blame her for breaking it.

‘Look what you made me do,’ had been the regular refrain of their childhood.

And then he’d break something of hers, so they were even.

As a little girl she hadn’t thought much of the twisted sense of fair play that he had.

So she dragged herself away from the barn on her back because she didn’t dare roll over.

Because then things might fall out and drag on the ground.

Lucas frowned down at her, “That didn’t hurt, did it?”

She bit her lip, fought back tears and glared past him, at Evie.

Evie smiled back.

He bent down and she wished that she could kick him.

“Ooh,” he let out a low whistle, “Ouch.”

He reached for her and she pushed away, scrambling backwards as fast as she could.

“No, no, no, no,” he shook his head, “I’m only trying to help.”

Two quick steps and he caught up with her, grabbing her foot, the one where he’d already broken her knee, and dragging her back to him.

Things shifted in her chest and she screamed.

Or at least tried to, the noise came out as a bubbling wheeze.

“I’m only trying to help,” he laughed, “You’ve got a broken spine and it’s not going to heal with that stuck in it.”

With his other hand he reached in and grabbed something.

White-hot pain shot through her whole body.

Whatever he had wasn’t coming easy.

He jiggled and twisted until the rail spike came free.

“Now you’ll get better,” he nodded sagely, tossing it and her back to the ground.

It landed in the hole that was her stomach, where with the worst of the obstructions gone she could feel things moving, her guts twisting their way back to where they should be.

The pain was horrifying.

Because it wasn’t as bad as it had been before.

Evie smiled.

Evie was helping her.

Somehow she knew that and for that reason she should have ignored the thought that entered her head.

Because it probably wasn’t one of her thoughts.

She reached into the still open wound, felt her guts squirming against her hand, and grabbed the rail spike.

Shifting her position, even though doing so made it hard for her to breathe, she flung it at Lucas and hit him square in the face.

“You ungrateful cunt,” he snarled, even though it couldn’t have hurt him that much. Nowhere near as much as the things he did to amuse Evie.

And himself.

He seemed to think that what Evie had done to them all was fun.

Ma and pa thought it was a gift, a blessing.

She was the odd one out.

“Little miss stuck up bitch,” Lucas picked up a fallen tree branch and smacked her across the face with it, “Throwing a big, messy tantrum because you’re not getting your way anymore.”

The branch was barely as thick around as her thumb and the blow stung more than hurt.

“I think you need to spend some time thinking about what you’ve done,” he twirled the branch in his hand, dropped it and had to bend down to pick it up.

She took advantage of that to spit the mouthful of blood she’d just coughed up into his face.

“I think you should think about it right here,” he smiled sanguinely, ignoring the gore on his face, “While I go see what goodies you’ve got hiding in that little trailer of yours. The one that ma and pa got for you when you decided that you were too good for us.”

The one she’d bought with her own money from four years of summer jobs and saving every penny she could. The one that she’d spent months working on repairing in the hope that another few years of working and saving she’d have enough to buy a car and go on a road trip with her friends.

Friends that had come looking for her when she didn’t show up to school.

Friends that had –

“You’re not sorry for being a spoilsport,” Lucas shook his head, “You’re being sorry for yourself.”

He took the stick and drove it down through the hole in her chest, high enough up that she wouldn’t be able to sit up to get the leverage to pull it out.

“Now you just stay there and think about how sorry you are,” he stood up, dusting his hands up, “Think about that while you heal up, because bitch or not, Evie likes you. Think about how, maybe if you’re lucky ma or pa’ll find you and feel sorry for your ungrateful ass. Otherwise, have fun pulling that out before you heal around it. I’d love to stick around and watch, but I need to go clean up the mess you made in my workshop. After I hit up your trailer and see what parts you have there that I can put to better use.”

He walked past her, whistling tunelessly to himself.

Evie looked at her, “What are you going to do now?”

The curiosity was genuine.

Tear herself free, drag herself after him and stop him from fucking with her property.

Was the obvious answer, the one that Evie hopefully offered.

When she didn’t respond Evie pouted, “I’m the favorite now you know.”

“I know,” Zoe wheezed, just to see if she could.

It was hard.

She thought that maybe the stick was through one of her lungs.

“Lucas thinks that you were the favorite before me,” Evie giggled and twirled in place like the happy little girl she had once resembled.

The little girl they’d tried so hard to be kind to.

“I know,” she grabbed the stick with blood slick hands.

“You weren’t though.”

“I know.”


End file.
